Telltale Vampire
by Frosty Gurl
Summary: This is my story. The story of how I became a vampire. My name is Wisteria Youngblood. I was a normal girl till that night. The night I met Lestant, the gorgeous charming vampire extrodinare. The bastard that took my life. I vowed I would kill him. Then...in my darkest hour...he saved me. Louis. My Louy. THIS IS BASED OFF INTERVEIW WITH A VAMPIRE BY ANN RICE! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Darkness**_

****Pain. Darkness. An overwehlming sense of regret. Thats all I am feeling as the devilishly handsom stranger sinks his teeth into my neck. But they're not just teeth. _They're fangs. _I feel his cold sharp fangs peirce the skin on the side of my neck, and I instantly scream in agony as his burning venom is poured into me.

My limbs shake and my chest heaves as I struggle to breath, but my body is slowly shutting down. The strangest thing is, is that the vampire is actually trying to be _gentle _as he slowly kills me. His soft hands stroke my hair and down my back and I can't help but shiver. I am vaugly aware of the fact I am several feet in the air, my feet dangling limply.

It felt like I was suspended in pain for years, but its only a few minutes. the vampire pulls back, his perfect pearly white teeth gleaming and dripping with blod and he smiles at me and flips a stand of his golden hair out of his face. "Well...that was...exilerating." he laughed and let go of my arms, which he had pinned down my sides, and I started to fall.

I free falled for several minutes then hit the ground with a sickening thud. I stare up at him, my grren eyes blurry and unfocused. My eyes stare pleadingly at him, begging for death, begging for the pain to end, begging for darkness. but it never comes.

The vampire, whos name was Lestatt, tilted his head at me, eyes going black. He wore an old fanshioned get up. Like, back in the 1700s. A long sleeved white button up shirt(un buttoned a bit to show his chest in a teasing way), with a black vest and black pants and dress shoes. His golden hair hang dowm in his eyes and his lips were twisted in a cruel and hungry smile. I maon, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Shh...hush pet. Do not cry. It'll all be over soon. I promise." he purred, stroking my flaming red hair. He gently picked me up bridal style and the last thing I saw before I was finally consumed by darkness was his cruel bloodstain smile. Heaven help me!

**_A/N: Look I know its kinda short, but this is a one shot and it might turn into somehing more. It depends. I actually typed this out during study hall. xP_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Hot n' Cold_**

I awoke in a dimly lit room, my whole body screaming in pain. My hair was sprawled out around me, a bit matted. I scanned the room, my vision blurry still. I was in what looked like a basement. only, like, really fancy and more like a bedroom. The bed I'm on has soft plump feather pillows suporting my throbbing head, black furry cases on them. The black blankets are just as soft and feels like rabbit fur. My chest feels tight and I can't breath properly, my temples are throbbing, and i still feel the marks on my neck were _he _bit me.

I weakly pulled the soft warm blanket up to my chin, my teeth chattering. I felt frozen and my hands and feet were numb, yet I was sweating like I was burning up. I wiggled my toes, but didn't feel them. I soon started to notice other things in the room. Like the empty chair beside the bed, the staircase and door on the far side of the room, and an old fashioned carosine lantern. I notice there's a bookshelf overflowing with books close to the bed and I can't make out an titles.

I tense up as i see the door open and _he,_ Lestat, comes sauntering down the steps and strolls over to my bedside and sat in the chair, shooting it closer to the bed. I try to shrink away but my body screams in protest and a small moan escapes me. He tilts his head, his eyes back to their normal shinning blue/silver, and grinned. He took a cloth out of a bowl of cold water and started patting my forehead with it. If I wasn't immobilized, i would have beaten him to a bloody pulp. Or at least try too.

"Shhh my dear. I can make the pain go away." then he smirked "I suppose you have guessed what I am?" I stare at him, my green eyes venomouse. Oh yes I knew what he was. An unholly, damned to hell, blood sucking monster was what he was. A vampire. A demon. And then, with a panicked jolt, I relize that...he turned me into the same thing he is. That's why I feel like I do. I'm somewhere between life and death. I couldn't help but whimper and tears start to form in my eyes. Lestant purrs

"Don't cry beautiful. I can make the pain stop. All you have to do is drink." he moved his shirt sleeve away to show a scar across his wrist. He's done this before. He's blooded another innocent person before. He took a knife out of his pocket and flashed it at me. "Well? I can end all the pain. I can make you strong. i can make you immortal. All you need to do is drink."

As I stare at him I can feel myself getting weaker, my eyes half closed. What did I have o lose? My mother was dead, my father was a drunken bastard, and my brother is God knows were. I had nothing. I could have everything. It took all the strength I had, but I nodded.

Lestat grinned and ran the knife across his wrist, leaving a deep cut mark. He sidled up onto the bed and sat behind me, my head resting on his cold chest. He didn't have a heart beat. He held his bleeding wrist out and over my mouth, the warm foul blood dripping into the corner of my mouth. Before I know what I'm doing, I grab his arm and bite onto his wrist, sucking the blood out. Its warm and taste awful, but I lovet.

Lestat moans, his breathing heavy, as if what I'm doing is actually hurting him, or turning him on. He eventually tears his wrist away from me and I gasp in air. Lestat rolls off of the bed, clutching his wrist, and broad grin on his face. Then I feel it. The burning. The the stinging. The red hot cold. The pain coursing through every inch of my body. I scream, but it doesn't sound like my voice. It sounds high pitched and hoarse.

In the back ground I hear Lestat laugh. A cold triumphant laugh. My vision eventually goes dark around tge edges and my hearing goes fuzzy. Everything goes...wierd and dark. Its like im high off of something. Theres a loud bang in the background and screaming.

"Lestat ypu bastard! Bloodong a girl now!? What if she ends up like Claudia!?" I hear a new voice shout tgen more thids and bangs. Claudia? Who's that? Through my clouded vision I see lestat go flying into the bookshelf and fall to the floor, the books falling over him. Someone picks me up bridal style and starts to carry me away. Good. I don't care who has me now, or where they're taking me, as long as I am away from Lestat.


End file.
